custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise: A Serious Place on the Serious World
|artist = |image = }} Paradise: A Serious Place on the Serious World is an upcoming graphic novel written and drawn by about six former heroes, dealing with guilt, regret and loss. All while the end of days draws near. It is a reboot of the original 2001-2003 BIONICLE storyline as well as taking a lot of inspiration from the 2004 - 2008 storyline while still being its own separate thing. The novel will be released in 19 confirmed issues starting from 2018 onward. It continues FireStar97's style of being much more philosophical and metaphorical than a normal straightforward story. Therefore he asks of you to look deeper into what you've just read and think about the novels themes, messages and overall meaning. The author also goes all out with his imagination which may be uncomfortable, disturbing, mind-blowing and an incredibly weird experience to read and/or watch. This Graphic Novel is rated M (Mature) for Extreme Violence, Blood and Gore and Romantic and Suggestive Themes Tagline "This is how the world ends..." Synopsis An island cast in shadow, a foretold prophecy turning out a lie. Six heroes broken physically and mentally after their defining defeat, giving evil the upper hand. Now they must battle themselves, put aside their differences and past, for a greater threat is coming. The Doomsday. Will the six defeated, former heroes go by their virtues and save the lives of their people, or would they rather die in the filth and mud of their own miserable lives, taking everything and everyone down with them? A tale of violence, death, fear and madness ensues, leaving all to ponder who really is the actual villain and why they should continue on living... Story Issue #1: I am Death Cover Issue Coming Soon... Small Single Panel Tease Issue #2: Psychotic Therapy Part 1 Cover Issue To be written... Issue #3: Psychotic Therapy Part 2 Cover Issue To be written... Issue #4: Absence of Hope Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #5: Trial of Fate Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #6: Hellish Memoirs Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #7: The Year is Forty Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #8: The Man Who Is Magic Part 1 Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #9: The Man Who Is Magic Part 2 Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #10: We Make the World this Way Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #11: What Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #12: The End is Nigh Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #13: Legends Live On, Only Man Comes to an End Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #14: Why aren't You Laughing? Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #15: Down and Out in Heaven and Hell Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #16: Makuta's Thorn Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #17: Paradise Lost Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #18: Dämonen Abschied Cover TBA Issue To be written... Issue #19: I am Rebirth, I am Free Cover TBA Issue To be written... Characters Main *Tahu *Kopaka *Gali *Lewa *Pohatu *Onua *Tuyet *The Makuta/Teridax *Kolhie *"The Priest of Death" *"The Man Who is Magic" *The Narrator *Turaga Vakama *...TBA Supporting *Helryx *Turaga Dume *Lhikan *Rimus *Zaktan *Vezon *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Thok *Avak *Takua *Jaller *Hahli *Turaga Nokama *Matoro *Turaga Onewa *Turaga Matau *Turaga Nuju *Turaga Whenua *Hewkii *Macku *Kongu *Nuparu *...TBA Author Notes Trivia *Currently FireStar97 is writing the story bible for the novel which includes the whole backstory of the world, different races, different religions, different languages, different continents/regions and their respective cultures. Which is one of the reasons why it is taking the author so long to post the first issue. FireStar97 felt that the world had to be expanded upon and had to be fleshed out more before he finished the first issue. It is still open whether the story bible will be released or not. *FireStar97 wants the graphic novel to be many things: nostalgic, dramatic, horrifying, mind blowing and original. It is also a book which grants the author a platform where he can transition from character to character, even characters that have nothing to do with the main story, so that he can tell all the stories and story arcs he wants to tell in a BIONICLE reboot in one single book. *The graphic novel was originally planned to be drawn, inked and colored traditionally, that is on paper. But the extensive amount of work proved a little too much for FireStar97, who is doing this all by himself. And seeing as he's a perfectionist, especially when it comes to images and drawings, he was displeased with his traditional coloring work. Therefore the entire graphic novel is being colored digitally, while still being drawn and inked on paper. *A small, three-pager tease of the first issue is set to be released soon. *The title of the graphic novel is inspired by that of FireStar97's all time favorite graphic novel, Grant Morrison's Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth. *FireStar97 really tries to do his own thing with the story and shape things to his liking. This causes this 'reboot' version of BIONICLE to stray very far, in certain areas, from G1 and G2 in both themes, ideas and overall execution. *The graphic novel is written as a piece of metafiction, something FireStar97 has never attempted before. *Depending on the success and reception of the entire novel, it remains to be seen whether other graphic novels or just short issues will be written and drawn to expand on this new BIONICLE universe FireStar97 is creating. *FireStar97 doesn't hold back while writing the story, which provides certain difficulties when he must make sure its not too mature for the wiki. *Each issue of the novel has a page count of 22 (minus the cover). This is the traditional issue comic page count, without the advertisements. Due to this it is highly possible the number of issues will increase in the near future, as they have already gone up from 10 to 19. *The concept of the story is inspired by FireStar97's cancelled very mature BIONICLE Alternate Reality novel titled The End is Nigh. *The tagline as well as the title of Issue #15 are from Grant Morrison's The Invisibles, which is one of FireStar97's favorite Morrison works. *This novel will stray from the traditional reboot formula. *This was originally a BIONICLE motion-comic series but FireStar97 favored the idea of doing a graphic novel instead. *FireStar97 wants to bring back the mystery of BIONICLE with this novel, as he thinks that the original series lost that after a while. The novel will also be very mature according to the writer and artist. *FireStar97 wants the novel to not only be visually beautiful but also have an amazing story and deep meaning. *The graphic novel will devote a lot of attention to the mystery of the Red Star, since this mysterious object really fascinated FireStar97 back in 2001.